tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Altamira
Altamira ist eine Stadt aus Tales of Symphonia und Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. Allgemeines Altamira ist eine der größten Städte von Tethe'alla und lebt vor allem vom Tourismus. Es liegt in einem tropischen Gebiet, sodass ständiger Sommer herrscht und vor allem der Strand Touristen anlockt, aber auch das Kasino, der Vergüngungspark und das Theater. Altamira scheint aus mehreren Inseln zu bestehen, die über die sogenannte Elementarbahn miteinander verbunden sind, denn diese bringt Gäste zu den einzelnen Einrichtungen. Nahezu alles, was sich in Altamira befindet, ist von der Firma Lezareno gestiftet, die in Altamira ihren Sitz hat, der aus einem Hauptgebäude und dem Gebäude Nummer 2 besteht. Vor der Gründung und dem Aufstieg von Lezareno war Altamira kein Urlaubsort, sondern es entwickelte sich durch die Mühen des Unternehmens zu einem solchen. Das Maskottchen von Lezareno ist aufgrund von dessen Einfluss auf Altamira in der Stadt allgegenwärtig. Es handelt sich dabei um Klonoa, und diejenigen, die Klonoa als Maskottchen repräsentieren, dürfen innerhalb der Stadt ausschließlich Klonoanisch sprechen, was sich in Wörtern wie "Wahoo" und "Loople-Doo" niederschlägt. In den getrennten Welten befindet Altamira sich in Tethe'alla auf einer größeren Insel zwischen dem nach ihm benannten Kontinent Altamira (auf dem sich mitunter Orte wie Ozette und Sybak befinden) und dem unbenannten südöstlichen Kontinent, der mitunter die Toize-Mine beherbergt. Altamira kann dementsprechend ausschließlich mit zu Schiff oder mit fliegenden Mitteln erreicht werden. Es liegt nah am Tor der Welten, sodass sich in Altamira das Gerücht hält, dass das Tor der Welten sich einmal monatlich öffnet und einen Weg nach Sylvarant freigibt. In der wiedervereinten Welt liegt Altamira auf der entstandenen Landbrücke zwischen Sylvarant und Tethe'alla und Sylvarant von allen tethe'allanischen Städten daher am nächsten. Geschichte Vergangenheit Acht Jahre vor "Tales of Symphonia" ereignete sich in Altamira ein Vorfall, der die sonst so friedliche Stadt erschütterte: Mehrere Einwohner mussten ihr Leben lassen, als ein Exbelua durch die Stadt wütete, das von Vharley hergebracht worden war. Dieses Exbelua war Alicia Combatir, eine Angestellte von Lezareno und die Geliebte von Regal Bryant. Alicia ist durch ein Exsphere-Experiment in das Exbelua verwandelt worden und konnte sich besinnen, als sie Regal sah, und ihn darum bitten, sie zu töten, was er schließlich schweren Herzens tat. Für die Opfer des Vorfalls wurde ein Denkmal in unmittelbarer Nähe des Hotels errichtet. Tales of Symphonia Den Helden steht es frei, Altamira zu betreten, nachdem sie die Rheairds erhalten haben. Bei ihrem ersten handlungsbedingten Besuch wird Regal sich weigern, die Stadt zu betreten, und stattdessen auf die anderen Helden warten. Diese begegnen am Denkmal für die vor acht Jahren getöteten Menschen George, der Presea Combatir als Verwandte der ebenfalls hier getöteten Alicia erkennt. Er offenbart ihr, dass Alicia verstorben ist und ihr Grab sich im Azurgarten des Lezareno-Hauptgebäudes befindet. Damit Presea das Grab aufsuchen kann, übergibt George den Helden einen Mitarbeiterausweis, mit dem sie zum Azurgarten gelangen können. Dort erscheint ihnen Alicias Geist, der in dem Exsphere an dem Grab ruht, und bittet die Helden, ihren Mörder Master Bryant zu finden und zu ihr zu bringen. Die Helden sind entschlossen, dies zu tun. Nachdem die Helden sich nach ihrem Besuch am Tor der Welten mit den Abtrünnigen verbündet haben, sodass sie nun frei zwischen den Welten wechseln können, erfährt Regal aus einem Gespräch zwischen Mithos Yggdrasill und Presea, dass sie nach dem Mörder ihrer Schwester sucht, und bittet die anderen Helden daraufhin, ihn nach Altamira zu bringen. Dort finden die Helden im Hauptgebäude getötete Sicherheitsleute vor, die davon berichten, dass Vharley eingedrungen ist. Im Azurgarten gelingt es Regal, George vor Vharley zu bewahren, der zu wissen verlangt, wie er in das Innere der Exsphere-Mine gelangen kann. Regal erklärt ihm, dass er ausschließlich mit seiner Stimme und seinem Netzhautscan tiefer in die Exsphere-Mine vordringen kann, woraufhin Vharley mithilfe von Kuchinawa Azumi flüchtet. Regal offenbart sich den anderen Helden hier als Präsident von Lezareno, woraufhin sie verstehen, dass er auch der Mörder von Alicia sein muss. Daraufhin erscheint Alicias Geist erneut und sie freut sich, dass sie sowohl ihre Schwester als auch ihren Geliebten sehen kann, ehe ihr Bewusstsein vollkommen von dem Exsphere verschlungen wird. Sie bittet die Helden, den Exsphere zu zerstören, was durch die Hand von Lloyd Irving geschieht. thumb|300px|left|Der Freizeitpark von Altamira Nachdem die Helden erfahren haben, dass Colette Brunel an einer Krankheit leidet, die ihren Körper zu einem Cruxis-Kristall erstarren lässt, versuchen sie, die Zutaten für eine Runenfassung zu finden, die Colette helfen kann. Eine dieser Zutaten ist Zirkonium, von dem Regal weiß, dass sein Unternehmen solches einst abgebaut hatte und die Dokumentationen über die letzte Lagerung mit Sicherheit im Archiv zu finden sind. Als die Helden das entsprechende Dokument finden, geht jedoch Kuchinawa dazwischen, der sie unbemerkt verfolgt hatte. Er entreißt ihnen das Dokument und will es als Pfand nutzen, damit Sheena Fujibayashi gegen ihn in einem Duell antreten muss und er Rache an ihr üben kann. Sheena erklärt ihm, dass sie das Dokument dringend brauchen, um Colette helfen zu können, und bietet Kuchinawa stattdessen Corrines Glocke an, die Kuchinawa als Pfand annimmt und den Helden das Dokument überreicht. Durch das Dokument erfahren die Helden schließlich, dass das Zirkonium in der Toize-Mine gelagert wird. ---- Es finden mehrere Nebensequenzen in Altamira statt. Nachdem Altessa abgelehnt hat, Presea zu helfen und die Helden fortschickt, kann in Ozette Wells angetroffen werden, der dann nach dem Abschluss der isolierten Insel-Farm am Denkmal in Altamira erneut getroffen werden kann. Dies gibt Presea den Titel Titel "Reifes Kind". Nach dem ersten Treffen mit Joshua in Sybak nach dem Sieg über Rodyles Drachen können die Helden Rosa in Altamira begegnen, wodurch die Nebenaufgabe der beiden fortgesetzt wird. Nach dem Abschluss der Latheon-Schlucht kann George im Büro des Präsidenten angesprochen werden. Er berichtet dann, dass es ein Problem wegen des neuen Maskottchens gibt und bittet Presea, dafür einzuspringen, was sie tut. Presea erhält dadurch den Titel "Traumreisende". Nach der Flanoir-Szene von Lloyd Irving und seinem gewählten Seelenpartner steht vor dem Hotel von Altamira eine Frau, die ihre vier Töchter sucht. Helfen die Helden ihr, erhalten Lloyd, ein weiterer gewählter Freund und die beiden mit der höchsten Zuneigung zu Lloyd ihre Badeanzüge und die entsprechenden Titel. Nach dem Erhalt von dem geheimen Buch von Puninja aus Mizuho ist es möglich, dass Raine Sage und Zelos Wilder bzw. Kratos Aurion für eine ausgefallene Theater-Gruppe einspringen müssen und ein Stück aufführen. Dies bietet keine neuen Titel, da sie diese ablehnen. Diese Nebensequenz steht nicht in der originalen Nintendo GameCube-Fassung zur Verfügung. In Altamira muss zudem die Waffe der Finsternis von Genis Sage erstanden werden. In der Nintendo GameCube-Fassung muss sie für 10.000 Gald von einem Mann auf der Brücke im Kasinobereich erworben werden. In den späteren Ports hingegen muss die Waffe im Kasino für Jetons erstanden werden, wobei es sich um den Preis "Teufelsspielzeug" handelt. Ebenfalls im Kasino zu erstehen ist als Preis "?" ein Probetag als Arbeitskraft im Kasino, was Raine tun kann und was ihr sowohl einen neuen Titel als auch ein neues Kostüm beschert. Tales of Symphonia: Successors of Hope Altamira ist Schauplatz des fünften Kapitels von Tales of Symphonia: Successors of Hope, "Arm in arm". Regal wird von George im Azurgarten von Lezareno aufgesucht, der ihn bittet, sich eine Jacke überzuziehen, weil das Wetter für die Verhältnisse von Altamira ungewöhnlich kalt ist. Zudem weist er ihn darauf hin, dass Direktor Hathaway eingetroffen ist, der Anführer der "Anti-Regal-Gruppierung", der nicht gehen wird, ehe er nicht mit Regal sprechen konnte. Hathaway ist mit Regals Führung von Lezareno nicht einverstanden, die beinhaltet, dass große Fonds für Sylvarant gestellt werden und viel auf die sylvarantischen Kunden eingegangen wird. Hathaway ist sich dessen bewusst, dass die meisten Kunden weiterhin aus Tethe'alla stammen und zu viele Investitionen in Sylvarant nur Verluste bedeuten würde. Ehe Regal sich einem Argument gegenübersieht, dem er nichts entgegenzuwerfen hat, fällt jedoch der Strom aus, weil die Kälte das Stromnetz lahmgelegt hat. Da Altamira in einem tropischen Gebiet liegt, sind die Einwohner auf diese Kälte nicht vorbereitet, und Chaos bricht aus. Regal schlägt vor, die Waren an die Einwohner zu verteilen, die ursprünglich nach Flanoir hatten verschifft werden sollen. Außerhalb des Hauptgebäudes findet ein Tumult statt, weil die Einwohner nicht hineinkönnen, da die Türen elektronisch sind. Regal fällt ein, dass dies bei den Hintereingängen nicht der Fall ist und sie daher vom Stromausfall nicht betroffen sind. Allerdings sieht er sich damit konfrontiert, dass die Tethe'allaner nicht mit den Sylvarantern innerhalb des Gebäudes sein wollen, weil diese toben und unruhig sind, was Regal wohl oder übel einsehen muss. In der Masse entdeckt er Presea, die er auf sich aufmerksam macht, woraufhin sie sich daran macht, die Menschentraube zu beruhigen, die ihrer Aufforderung tatsächlich nachgeht. So können die Sylvaranter gefahrlos hineingelassen werden. Presea erklärt Regal, dass die Sylvaranter einige Ladendiebe aufgehalten haben, die den Stromausfall zum Plündern hatten nutzen wollen. Sie erzählt ihm zudem von dem Vanguard und bittet ihn, das Amulett, das sie über Genis hinweg von Raine bekommen hatte, an Zelos weiterzugeben, weil sie demnächst mit Bauarbeiten in Ozette beschäftigt sein wird. Auch das sechste Kapitel, "Unrequited feelings", findet in Altamira statt. Regal erhält Besuch von Sheena, die ihm erzählt, dass sie mit den Elementargeistern geredet hat, die angesichts der seltsamen Wetterlagen der Welt ebenfalls ratlos sind. Allerdings meinen sie, dass der Fluss des Mana damit etwas zu tun haben könnte. Nach einem längeren Gespräch überreicht Regal Sheena das Amulett und bittet sie, es zu Zelos zu bringen, womit sie einverstanden ist. Sie verlässt daraufhin das Lezareno-Hauptquartier und begibt sich auf einen Spaziergang durch Altamira. Dort begegnet sie Orochi Azumi, von dem sie weiß, dass er sie überwachen soll, weil sie gerne ungestüm handelt. Nachdem Orochi von Sheena erfährt, dass sie noch immer nichts Neues über Lloyds Aufenthaltsort erfahren haben, erinnert er sie daran, dass Tiga möchte, dass sie heiratet, sobald Mizuho umgezogen ist, und er ihr sicherlich einen Partner vorschlagen wird, wenn sie nicht selbst mit einem kommt. Als Orochi Andeutungen auf seinen Bruder macht, die Sheena jedoch nicht versteht oder aufgrund ihrer Gefühle zu Lloyd nicht verstehen will, macht sie kehrt und verlässt Altamira fluchtartig. Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World Altamira ist hier Schauplatz vom Finale gegen den Vanguard. Die Helden, zu dem Zeitpunkt Emil Castagnier, Marta Lualdi, Sheena und Regal, suchen einen Weg, die vom Vanguard verteilten Bomben in Altamira auszuschalten, und schmuggeln Regal daher als "Geschenk" für den Kommandeur in den besetzten Lezareno-Hauptsitz. Dieser Versuch schlägt fehl, sodass Regal den anderen die Flucht ermöglicht, indem er die Verfolger aufhält. Auf halbem Weg hinaus werden die anderen Helden jedoch von Alice gestoppt und können lediglich fliehen, da Presea sie überraschen und aufhalten kann. Draußen angekommen nutzt Sheena die Chance und lässt Emil und Marta in der Obhut von Presea, um nach Altamira zurückzukehren und Regal zur Hilfe zu eilen. Mit Raine und Genis als Unterstützung, denen sie in Mizuho begegnet sind, eilen Presea, Emil und Marta schließlich zurück nach Altamira und dringen in das Gebäude Nummer 2 vor, wo Regal gefangen gehalten wird und von wo Brute Lualdi den Vanguard befehligt. Es gelingt den Helden, Regal zu befreien und Solums Kern von Brute zu erhalten, sodass Brutes Wahnsinn sich langsam verflüchtigt. Von Decus schwer verwundet, muss er sich jedoch im Hotel von Altamira auskurieren, löst dort aber den Vanguard offiziell auf. Kurzgefasst *Altamira ist eine Urlaubstadt aus Tethe'alla. *Altamira ist der Sitz von Lezareno, einem der reichsten Unternehmen von Tethe'alla. *Altamira ist die Heimat von Regal. *In Tales of Symphonia wird in Altamira Regals Mord an Alicia offenbart. Außerdem bittet Alicias Schemen Presea darum, Regal zu vergeben, ehe ihr Exsphere vernichtet und sie damit befreit wird. *In Tales of Symphonia fordert Kuchinawa Sheena zu einem Zweikampf auf der Insel der Entscheidung heraus, um die Dinge zwischen sich und ihr zu klären. Sheena gelingt es, den Zweikampf zu vertagen, indem sie Kuchinawa als Pfand Corinnes Glocke übergibt und im Gegenzug den Aufenthaltsort des Zirkoniums erfährt, das für die Herstellung der Runenfassung benötigt wird. *In Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World findet in Altamira das Zwischenfinale gegen Brute statt, nachdem Regal in seine Gefangenschaft geraten ist und die Stadt vom Vanguard bedroht wird. Wissenswertes *Geografisch betrachtet liegt Altamira an demselben Ort wie Alvanista aus Tales of Phantasia, das lange Zeit nach "Tales of Symphonia" stattfindet. *Das Mindestalter, um ins Kasino von Altamira zu gelangen, ist achtzehn, wodurch davon auszugehen ist, dass in Tethe'alla oder zumindest in Altamira die Mündigkeit mit achtzehn Jahren erreicht wird. Gleichzeitig verstoßen die Helden gegen dieses Gesetz, wenn sie mit den vier Charakteren das Kasino betreten, die unter achtzehn Jahre sind. Ortsliste en:Altamira Kategorie:Schauplätze aus Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Schauplätze aus Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Tethe'alla Kategorie:Vereinte Welt